Melancholic
by shiko miomi
Summary: Lucy adalah perempuan yang selalu dihadapi dengan tes yang sulit, apakah dia akan tetap bertahan?/"itu karena mereka kira kalau dunia telah mengambil apa yang kita miliki secara tiba-tiba atau perlahan-lahan"/"OTOU-SAN"/"NATSUUUUUU!"/ Slight NaLu (i think):] Dont forget to RnR


Shiko : Hallo para readers! Ide numpang lewat(?) kini hadir kembali! Terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid... Judulnya MELANCHOLIC. Another one-shot, hope you enjoy...

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Warning : Lucy sadness life, typo(s), hanya ide numpang lewat, dan mungkin masih banyak lagi. Slight NaLu! (i think):)

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy (POV)

Namaku adalah Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Aku dulu selalu tersenyum kepada siapa pun... Tapi itu aku yang dulu. Aku yang sekarang sangat jarang(bahkan nyaris tidak ada orang lagi yang melihatku) tersenyum. Aku selalu memasang muka datar. Ketika hari Sabtu, aku selalu memakai jaket berwarna hijau muda pemberian dari ayahku. Dan aku selalu memakai _**mini-skirt **_berwarna merah jambu pemberian dari ibuku.  
Aku selalu memakai _**earphone **_kesayanganku dan selalu membawa iPhone yang ayahku berikan. Aku menjadi seperti ini karena tragedi kecelakaan di waktu itu...

**Flashback (on)**

Sekarang aku dan ayahku berada di dalam mobil. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah setelah acara pernikahan tadi dari teman ayahku. Sampai akhirnya aku mencairkan suasana.

"Otou-san, Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan bahwa 'dunia sangat tidak adil'?" Tanyaku. Ayahku menjawab tapi pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan. "Itu karena mereka kira kalau dunia telah mengambil apa yang kita miliki secara tiba-tiba atau perlahan-lahan. Sebenarnya ini adalah cobaan yang tuhan telah berikan" Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. '_**Tapi bukankah kita bisa mengubah takdir? Meskipun bisa, tapi bagaimana caranya?**_' Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di otakku.

Tiba-tiba dari arah sebelah kanan ada mobil yang menerobos lampu merah. Sontak ayahku langsung menge-rem mobilnya. Tapi...

CKIIIIIT

DUAAAAAAARRRR...!

"OTOU-SAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa aku masih bisa hidup setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku termenung di kursi penunggu untuk menunggu hasil dari dokter tentang ayahku. Di sebelah kananku ada keluarga lain dari orang yang tadi menerobos lampu merah itu. Bisa kulihat kalau ibunya itu sedang menenangkan anaknya yang sedang menangis karena takut kehilangan ayahnya, aku sendiri merasa iba melihatnya. KRIEEEET... Pintu ruangan operasi dibuka oleh dokter. Pertama-tama dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah keluarga yang tadi. Tiba-tiba saja seusai sang dokter itu menjelaskan keluarga itu menangis, bisa kuketahui kalau tim medis gagal dalam penyelamatan.

Sang dokter pun beralih ke arahku. "Apa benar kau adalah putri tunggal dari Jude Heartfilia? Lucy Heartfilia?" Aku mengangguk tanda benar. Sang dokter menghela napas lalu berkata... "Para tim medis sudah berusaha sekuatnya untuk menolong nyawa Jude Hearfilia, tetapi ternyata tuhan telah berkehendak lain" Merasa air mataku tidak bisa terbendungi lagi akhirnya aku menangis dan berlari keluar rumah sakit. Tak peduli dengan teriakan dari dokter tadi.

'_**Apa salahku sampai harus menghadapi cobaan yang 'ini' ?! Apa salahku?! Seseorang... JAWAB AKU!**_' Setelah tiba di rumahku aku langsung berlari ke kamarku dan tidak peduli juga dengan teriakan dari para pelayanku. Aku tidak mendengar teriakan dari Loki dan Virgo, itu karena mereka yang paling mengerti dengan keadaanku.

2 tahun kemudian...

Sudah 2 tahun semenjak kepergian ayahku. Aku sekarang sangat jarang tersenyum. Kini di rumahku yang tersisa hanyalah aku, Loki, dan Virgo. Kedua pelayanku ini pernah berjanji kepadaku 'meski tidak mendapatkan upah tetapi kami akan selalu berada disisimu'. Dan semenjak itu, mereka berdua telah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku bukan pelayanku lagi.

**Flashback (off)**

Sekarang adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana aku bisa datang ke sekolah dengan baju yang bebas. Setelah berpamitan untuk berangkat ke sekolah kepada Loki dan Virgo, aku segera berangkat menuju ke sekolahku.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Aku sudah sampai di kelasku. Bisa kudengar kalau para siswi yang lainnya sedang mengobrol tentang kalau kelas ini akan kedatangan murid baru. Meskipun begitu aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka omongkan, aku tetap mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku di _**earphone**_ku yang disambungkan ke iPone-ku.

KRIIIIIIING... KRIIIIING... _**Kimi no massugu na hitomi, ni wa. Ima mieru daro hikari...**_

Setelah bel tanda masuk kelas itu dibunyikan, seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas ini langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing dan ada juga yang pergi keluar kelas karena ini bukan kelas mereka. GREEEK... Sang wali kelas akhirnya datang dan langsung menaiki meja guru. Entah mengapa guru kami seekor kucing, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli. "Aye sir! Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru... Silahkan masuk!" Lalu dari luar kelas datang seorang pemuda berambut pink dan langsung berdiri di depan kelas. "Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Natsu Dragneel. Pindahan dari kota Kyoto" Dan setelah orang itu yang dia sebut sendiri adalah Natsu. Langsung seluruh siswi berbisik-bisik entah sedang memicarakan saja. Aku dan Juvia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal begituan.

"Baiklah Natsu, kau duduk di tempat yang kosong ya..." Di ruangan ini hanya ada satu tempat duduk yang kosong, yaitu di sebelahku. Seluruh siswi langsung menatapku iri, tetapi hal itu tidak kugubriskan. "Baik sensei" Akhirnya dia berjalan ke tempat duduk di sebelahku. Setelah sampai, dia duduk dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku tetap memasang muka datarku. "Hai, namaku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! Kau siapa?" Katanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Jawabku singkat dan uluran tangannya kuterima dengan singkat pula. Natsu hanya menatapku heran, dan langsung fokus lagi ke pelajaran.

_**SKIP TIME~~...**_

* * *

"Lucy, boleh tidak kamu tukeran tempat duduk denganku?" "Jangan dong! Harusnya Lucy duduk di tempat dudukku!" "Lucy, kalau kamu duduk di tempatku pasti kamu bisa lebih mengerti tentang pelajaran" "Lucy, kamu jangan macem-macem ya sama Dragneel-kun!" Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, dan Lucy. Memangnya aku salah apa? Aku mengeraskan suara lagu pada iPhone-ku. "Untuk kamu jawabannya aku lebih suka menyindiri jadi tidak terima kasih" "Dan untuk kamu kan Natsu udah ada beberapa langkah dari tempat dudukmu" "Dan kamu, aku suka bosan dengan yang namanya pelajaran. Jadi maklumi saja" "Dan untuk kau juga, memangnya dia siapamu? Sampa-sampai harus menegurku segala?" Jawabku dengan nada datar. "Lucy... Kau suka pada Natsu ya?..." Ujar salah satu dari mereka. "Tau tentang dia saja tidak" Jawabku singkat. Seluruh siswi langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk masing-masing lagi. "Lucy, harusnya kamu jawabnya jangan singkat-singkat dong! Marah deh mereka" Kata Juvia kepadaku. "Bukan masalahku" Juvia hanya menghela napas dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan berbicara kepada 'Gray-sama'-nya itu.

'_**Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini semenjak ayahku meninggal?**_' Rambut pirangku menutupi sebagian wajahku sehingga tidak ada yang tau kalau aku sedang menangis. "Hiks... Otou-san... Hiks... Hiks... Apa salahku?... Hiks... Sehingga hidupku... sangat... Hiks... Susah... Hiks" Kataku lirih di belakang sendirian. Hingga tiba-tiba dari belakang ada orang yang memelukku.

"Kau tak perlu sesedih itu Luce..." Ujar seseorang dari arah belakangku, dia Natsu. Aku masih bisa mengingat suaranya. Tanpa kusadari, tiba-tiba aku tersenyum. "Kau benar Natsu..." Jawabku masih dengan suara yang kecil. "Hey, malam nanti ada festival... Apa ya namanya? Pokoknya yang jelas festival! Kamu mau nggak ikut denganku?" Aku mengangguk kecil dan tetap tersenyum. '_**Terima kasih Natsu, sepertinya kamu juga mengerti tentang perasaanku meski tidak pernah kuceritakan padamu**_' Itulah yang kata-kata yang lewat dalam hatiku ini.

At 06.00 P.M.

Aku memakai yukata bermotif sakura dan berwarna pink. Sedangkan Natsu memakai baju bebas.  
Setelah sampai di tempat festival itu. Kami berdua langsung mencari permainan yang seru. Dan ketika seluruh pengujung sedang bermain dan memakan jajanan mereka, ada beberapa orang berteriak. "TOLOOOOONG!... TOLOOOOONG!" Setelah mendengar teriakan itu semuanya menoleh kearah asal suara. DOR... DOR... DOR... Bisa ku dengar suara letusan dari pistol. Dan dari balik asap terlihatlah 3 orang pemuda berpakaian seperti preman, dan membawa pistol. "Aku dengar ada yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia disini. Jadi kami putuskan untuk pergi ke sini untuk merampas harta kekayaannya" Aku sangat shock dan tidak bisa berkata-kata, Natsu terlihat marah dan berlari ke arah orang yang barusan menjelaskan kedatangannya itu. Dan dia meninjunya. "LUCE! CEPAT LARI DARI SINI!.." "Ta- tapi..." "SUDAHLAH! CEPAT LARI DARI SINI!..." Sudah tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, akhirnya aku berlari bersama beberapa orang yang takut akan kedatangan para pemuda itu.

Aku menoleh kebelakang singkat untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan ternyata...

DOOOR...!

"NATSUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pemakaman sudah selesai. Seluruh orang sudah pulang kecuali aku. Yang kini berada di hadapanku adalah batu nisan dari seorang Natsu Dragneel. Ya, dia dimakamkan karena dia tertembak tepat di kepalanya dan kehilangan banyak darah. Padahal dulu aku sudah merasa bahwa diriku yang dulu sudah mulai muncul kembali, ternyata tidak.

Aku melihat iPhone-ku lalu aku melihat bagian percakapanku dengan Natsu disana. Di dalamnya ternyata ada _**mr. smiley **_tersenyum seakan-akan ingin aku bersemangat lagi. Aku hiraukan itu dan aku melihat ke langit, ternyata sudah menjelang malam dan aku belum pulang. Hey, esok hari di sekolah pasti aku banyak ditanya-tanyai. Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi oleh tes yang sangat susah. Sampai matahari terbenam lagi... Apakah aku akan tetap seperti ini?

O.W.A.R.I

Shiko : Ide numpang lewat di-update again! Saya sengaja membuat ini dulu sebelum pemikiran tentang cerita ini menghilang.  
G'FT' still in progress so no problem!

Hope all of you like it! :]

RnR please... :D


End file.
